


After Everything

by themostawesomehuman



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostawesomehuman/pseuds/themostawesomehuman
Summary: Kit and Ty reunion after a few years.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 37





	After Everything

It has been years since Kit had seen Ty Blackthorn. When Jem told him at dinner last week that the Blackthorns are visiting them, he failed to realize that it would be so soon. Before he knew it the Blackthorns were invading their house. 

Kit scolded himself quietly as he noticed himself looking around, searching for someone. Not like that someone would want to see or talk to him ever again but he simply couldn’t help himself. 

Ty appeared from the portal at last, and his world stopped. Everything simply slowed down like the cheesy slow-motion scenes in movies. Ty was there. Really there. Kit couldn’t believe his own eyes. Ty was finally there. For some reason unknown it felt so right yet so wrong that Ty was finally here. 

After everything.

Night after night of Kit waking up covered in sweat panicking and screaming Ty’s name. For a while Kit wished he could sleep forever, for at least in his dreams Ty was in them. All the long agonizing sleepless nights of him trying to watch Sherlock, choking back tears, wishing he hadn’t said anything. Wishing that he hadn’t been such a fool. Day after day of hard training, so he wouldn’t spare a second for his thoughts to find it’s way back to Tiberius fucking Blackthorn. Ty’s stormy grey eyes, Ty’s dark hair, Ty’s voice. Month after month of him trying to forget everything that happened. For years he tried to break his habit of hopelessly searching for that one familiar face in the crowd of strangers. 

After everything, he still loved Ty just the same. 

When Ty looked up at him for a brief second, his heart stopped. He was so beautiful. 

“Kit, we need to talk”, Ty said, not looking at Kit. His voice was steady and sure. “Alone”, he added looking up at his twin sister who simply shrugged and wandered off to play with Mina. Mina was still a child so, she could still see Livvy. 

As he leads Kit into the garden and explaining to him about all of Tessa’s herbs. Ty grabbed his arm and Kit stopped breathing.

“Thank you for loving me, Watson,” Ty muttered under his breath, “I-I like you too,” his eyes dratted away from Kit as he said it. 

Kit looked at him, his eyes lit up, unable to say anything back. After everything. Kit waited for a long, long time for those three words from Ty: “I like you.” He waited. He waited for so long he almost gave up completely. He thought it was impossible but after everything apparently it was. 

Kit resisted the strong urge to cry, to scream, to grab Ty’s face and kiss it, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do but it seemed like Ty knew. Maybe that was why he was Watson and Ty was Sherlock. Ty pulled him in close, his hands were shaking slightly. 

When Ty’s lips met his, the rest of the world seemed to blend into nothingness. It had been so long since Kit kissed someone, someone he loved. They kissed, gently at first as Ty adjusted to the feeling. Ty’s lips were firm and smooth just like Kit always imagine, warm. Then slowly but surely, Kit deepened the kiss allowing Ty to copy his movements. After all these years Kit had wondered what it would feel like to have Ty’s lips on his, now he finally knows.

That night for the first time ever Kit fell asleep with a smile on his face and Ty’s voice echoed in his mind “I like you too”.


End file.
